


Light

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 2: Riptide [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Also some plot catches up, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hakoda is a grandparent!!, I am mean to people who don't deserve it, No Beta: We die like mne, We just cracked the airbender egg guys!, a lot happens here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: The glowing iceberg was just the beginning.
Relationships: Azula & Yue & Zuko, Hakoda and all of his children, Katara & Aang, Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Book 2: Riptide [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874428
Comments: 67
Kudos: 999





	Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> Thank you guys for the birthday wishes!! It was a great weekend! 
> 
> Work started today, and I'm in the best place that I can possibly be (that's not my own classroom). I'm super happy! Which means I have the emotional stability to write!! Yay!! So enjoy this! 
> 
> Lots of stuff in this one, including plot. Also, I remember why I avoid writing Aang. I also need to stop watching Top Ten lists about horror movies (Which is the closest I can get to watching said horror movies. I am, what is more commonly known as, a wimp.) 
> 
> And you'll see what I mean soon! :D

“I know you’re mad, Katara,” Sokka said, pulling up his spear. “But if you keep-“

“I’m not scared of them!” Katara growled. Sokka glanced back and sighed. They were off on an impromptu fishing trip. He told their dad they were going last night, mainly to try and talk some tolerance into his sister. His dad had nodded, completely trusting him, which was a nice feeling. 

“It’s not if you’re afraid,” he rubbed his face with his free hand, trying to figure out how to explain everything to her. “But you’re picking a fight. And I don’t think it’s a fight you can win.”

But-“

“Katara,” he interrupted. “They’re Tribe. There’s nothing you can do to change that. They’ve been tribe for years, and if they were anyone else, you wouldn’t be like this.” 

“They’re firebenders,” Katara hissed. 

“I know!” He yelled, waving an arm. “I get it! But Katara, come on! They didn’t kill mom!” He shook his head. “And even if they had, being mad at them won’t bring mom back!” 

She went red and stood up in the boat, making it rock slightly. He grabbed the edges, about to yell at her to sit down. They jolted, and she stumbled down, bouncing on the bench with a gasp. Sokka turned, eyes wide, as they were dragged into the current. 

“LEFT! LEFT!” She screamed. Sokka ignored her, rapidly paddling to try and dodge the ice. A piece the size of a tent slammed into their side, throwing them between two bigger floating pieces. They were pitched out, landing on the ice. He had the forethought to grab his spear, slamming it into the ice and grabbing Katara’s ankle, keeping her from sliding into the water. 

He pulled her up, helping her get into a sitting position. He let out a breath, looking up at the sky. Their canoe had been smashed. He could see little pieces drifting away. He leaned back. 

“You call that left?” Katara growled. He groaned. 

“Don’t.”

“I can’t believe this. This is all your fault.” Katara shook her head. Sokka bit back another groan, realizing that she was building herself up for a big rant. He knew she needed to scream, which was the whole point of this tip.

Her arms were waving as she was screaming in his direction, and something cracked. He flinched and sat up, looking behind her. There was a large iceberg behind her, and Sokka could see the lines racing up it in time with her waves. 

“Uh, Katara?” He said, his eyes wide. She didn’t even pause, still yelling, arms waving. 

“AND HOW DARE YOU TAKE THEIR SIDE! I’M SICK OF EVERYONE ACTING LIKE THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!” She slammed her hands down next, and she stomped her foot with a finality. The iceberg cracked one last time, before it split apart, dropping into the water. 

A big wave came their way, and Sokka grabbed her arm, dragging her down and pinning her to the ice raft. He held onto the spear as the ice rocked and bobbed, almost dumping them off.

“Katara, your magic water thing gets freakier every day,” He grumbled, relaxing a little. Something bothered him, an itchy feeling under his skin. 

“I did that?” She asked, staring confused at the floating remnants. 

“Yep, well done,” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. That itchy feeling was increasing. Before she could respond, a light began glowing underneath them. He blinked, throwing his arm around her to pin her down as another iceberg, this one glowing, burst from the water. 

Staring into the glowing eyes of the being inside the iceberg, Sokka could feel that something unsettling was on the horizon. 

\---

A light exploded into the sky in the distance, bringing weapons training to a pause. Yue and Zuko stared at it, a deep sense of unease dropping over them. They traded looks. 

“That’s not good, right?” She questioned, pulling her training naginata up. “There’s something off.” 

“I have a feeling that that’s why the spirits were so adamant that we should be here.” Zuko sheathed his training dao. “We should get Hakoda so we can check it out.” 

“Wait, didn’t Sokka and Katara go fishing in that direction?” Yue asked, looking concerned. 

“Oh, Agni bless it,” He muttered, before they both took off to get Hakoda. 

\---

The white bison floated up to the village just as they were getting into the canoes. Azula stared at it, eyes wide. It was large and, while pale, didn’t seem like a native creature to the ice. Something felt wrong as she stared at it. 

“Dad!” Katara yelled, jumping off the creature. She ran up to Hakoda, who immediately scooped her up, checking her over. “We found someone!” 

“Something, more like,” Bato muttered, looking at the beast warily. “What is that?” 

“Appa is a flying bison!” A little boy chirped, jumping off the head of the monster. Azula turned her disbelieving look to him. The kid was dressed in yellows and red robes, the color looking wrong against the snow. His head was bald and covered with tattoos, a blue arrow pointing down towards his nose. Something about it made her uncomfortable. She shivered, trying to remember what was bothering her. 

“Look, he’s an airbender!” Katara said, waving a hand. Sokka sighed, rubbing his face, muttering to Bato. Azula blinked. “He was trapped in an iceberg! That gaint light, that was when we freed him.” 

Azula turned to look at Zuko, and both of them stared at one another for just a moment, before they let out a hissed curse and took off, speeding across the snow to the  _ Amarok. _

\---

The fire was barely noticeable as they threw themselves up the gangplank. Zuko felt panic welling up in his chest, hands starting to shake. It had been twenty minutes since the light had lit the sky. Dragons were supposed to be warm, usually being incubated in volcanoes. It was too cold here. 

Azula reached the infirmary first, throwing the door open. She grabbed the basket and pulled the lid off, pressing a hand to it. She let out a whimper and looked up at him, eyes terrified. “They’re cold.”

Zuko ripped his jacket off and lit it on fire. He shoved it in the basket around the eggs. “Outside, in the sun. Get off the ship with them.” He ordered. “Keep the fire burning evenly.” He spun and ran. “I’m getting some fuel!” He yelled behind him. 

He almost ran into a Hakoda on the way back. Everyone was staring, knowing something was going on. “I need tallow or something!” He said, eye panicked. “Something flammable!” 

“Son, what’s going on?” Hakoda asked as Yue and Bato began running back to the village. 

Zuko was interrupted before he could answer. “Zuko! It’s not working!” Azula screeched. She hurried as fast as she could with a burning basket in her arms towards him, tears welling up in her eyes. “Help!” 

Zuko spun, grabbing the basket from her. He slid to the ground, breathing out. He focused on the healing fire in his chest, bringing it up and out. He could feel the two little candle bright flames guttering out, even in the fire and sunlight. He slowed his breathing, closing his eyes, bringing himself to meditation, trying to focus on bringing warmth and light to the little lives in his grasp. 

“More,” he croaked out. “Hotter.”

Hands wrapped around him and in a breath, the heat rose. He could feel his sister adding to the fire, bringing it up from the gentle warmth to nearly a blazing inferno. He tempered it, keeping it from burning them and the eggs, but letting the heat pour over them. Fire engulfed them both, turning them into a burning bonfire or rainbow lights. 

They stayed breathing, trying to keep it even. Finally, he felt a soft nudge against his wrist. He opened his eyes, blinking against the feel of the flickering lights and looked at the small dark creature blinking up at him. 

“Slowly,” he said softly, seeing the blue dragon wrapping itself around Azula’s trembling hand. “Let it go slowly.” 

Together, they began to release their focused grip, breathing the heat and fire out into the freezing air. The sun shone down on them and Zuko could almost feel the warmth of approval from it in his chest. 

Finally, they let the fire go completely. Zuko lifted up his dragon, a small black creature no longer than a foot. Tiny wings flapped in the air, trying to maintain balance, while the long slender body wrapped around his wrist like a living bracelet. He let out an attempt at a roar, maybe, but all it was a squeak of noise. Then he sneezed. 

Zuko was in love. 

He sat shivering in the snow for a moment, wrestling the baby dragon in warm heat, protecting him from the snow. He brought him up to his mouth and pressed a small kiss on his head. 

“Your name is Druk,” he whispered gently.

\---

Aang did not know what was going on. He’d never seen a dragon hatching before, but he knew from his friend Kuzon that they were generally a private affair. Dragons were dangerously territorial and to allow a human near a hatchling at any time was just not something that happened. 

He’d never heard of a firebender assisted hatching. If a dragon couldn’t hatch their egg, the baby died or another dragon took it. Dragons didn’t mind raising others young if there were no options for them. 

He wondered where the dragon who laid these eggs were. 

They were once again in the big house made of ice, surrounding the two firebenders. They seemed exhausted, both wrapped up in furs. The little dragons were wrapped around their necks, resting. 

“What are you naming them?” Yue asked, letting Azula lean on her. 

“Druk,” Zuko answered promptly. 

“It means dragon.” Azula rolled her eyes. She ran a finger over her dragon’s head. “Her name is Himiko,” she said softly. 

“Daughter of Kiyohime and Fire Lord Junichi!” Aang burst out, bouncing on his toes. Everyone turned to look at him, confused, almost like they forgot he was there. 

“You know Fire Nation history?” Katara asked, though she didn’t sound impressed. She was sitting beside him, glaring. He had noticed that the majority of the glares were directed at the firebenders. 

“Of course!” Aang nodded. “My friend Kuzon, he loved old books like that. His favorite was ‘ _ The Ballad of Junichi.’” _

“The gift did burn a pale flame / and in the light of Agni’s will /it did coalesce into a metal| a crown upon Junichi’s head.” the firebending girl muttered under her breath. She glanced up and shrugged. “That’s all I can remember.”

“I always liked the ending, where everyone was happy,” Aang nodded. 

“History isn’t like that. The ballad ends after they capture Shu Jing Island, but in reality, the war continued for twelve more years after.” the boy blinked and turned to look at him in disbelief. “Wait, you were in an iceberg?”

“Yeah,” Aang rubbed the back of his head. 

“Zuko, have you noticed?” Yue asked curiously. 

“He’s a mess of spirit energy,” Zuko said with a nod. “Between Fujin’s hold, reluctant that it seems, and what I’m guessing is the Avatar’s energy, it’s almost hard to look at him.” 

Aang went pale. “What do you mean?” He asked, shaking his head. 

Zuko snorted. ‘You’re the Avatar. Why else do you think you were able to hide in an iceberg?” 

“Hey look, dum-dum,” Azula laughed, “We did find the Avatar after all.” 

“Technically, Katara and I found the Avatar,” Sokka said, his hand on his sister’s shoulder. Aang watched her swallow something she was about to say and lean back against her brother. “If he’s the Avatar. And that seems like a big if.” 

“No, it’s really not,” Yue shook her head. She smiled at him, and Aang snorted as Sokka went pink in the cheeks. “Which you can see, can’t you?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sokka muttered under his breath. 

“Children,” A voice said, and Aang looked up to see Katara and Sokka’s dad walk in, with another man and an old lady beside him. “It would be wise to plan what our next steps will be.” 

The kids all straightened and nodded, and Aang looked between them confused. They were all still kids. It was the adult’s jobs to figure out what to do, not theirs. 

“I will say beforehand, I expected to be much older before I gained grandchildren however,” Hakoda smirked down at the firebenders, who both laughed. Katara’s face went bright red, but Sokka tightened his hand, shooting her a look. Aang tilted his head at the reaction. “How are they doing?” 

“Better,” Zuko said with a sharp nod. His dragon was hidden beneath the collar of his coat. He yawned. “It took a lot out of us, though. We probably won’t be much help for the rest of the day.” 

“That’s okay,” The old lady said, patting him on the head. He went bright red and ducked his head shyly, making her smile. “You have done good work today,” she placed a hand on Azula’s head too. “Both of you.” Azula let out a squeak and stared down. Aang snorted. 

“Katara, Sokka, you said that you found Aang in an iceberg on your fighting trip?” Hakoda asked, taking a seat. 

“Yes,” Sokka said, nodding. He hadn’t let go of Katara, who was just staring down at her hands clenched in her lap. “We ran into a current and were thrown from the canoe. Uh-” He hesitated. 

“I lost my temper,” Katara said, her voice shaking slightly. “And I broke a big iceberg behind us.” 

Hakoda nodded and looked at Sokka. “I’m guessing your trip wasn’t as successful as you were hoping?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Sokka shrugged, a little helpless. 

“We didn’t catch any fish, so no,” Katara said, looking up at her dad. “Anyways, after that, a glowing iceberg rose to the surface. I saw that someone was in it and I broke it open.” 

“And then I woke up!” Aang said with a grin. “I probably should head back to the Temple soon. It’s probably been a few days, so everyone’s probably worried. Especially since you said that they were trying to find the Avatar.” 

Everyone traded looks, in a way that made him uncomfortable. “What?” He asked. 

“I think it’s been more than a few days,” Azula murmured dryly. Yue placed a hand on her shoulder, quieting hre. 

“Aang,” the white haired princess asked quietly. “When you left the temples, how many people were there?” 

“Um, I don’t know?” Aang shrugged. “A normal amount? I mean, the elders, and the other students were there. Some of the monks were at the East and West temples though, so less than normal.” 

There was a heavy silence. 

Hakoda let out a deep breath, sighing. He rubbed his face. “This is difficult to say, but Avatar Aang, I believe you’ve been in that iceberg much longer than a few days. There have been no airbenders for a very long time. The temples were attacked a hundred years ago.” 

“Attacked?” Aang yelled, his heart clenching in fear. “Who would- what?” He shook his head. “You’re lying!” 

“No one is lying,” Hakoda said quietly. “I’m sorry.” 

“But-” Aang blinked. He didn’t want to believe them. If the temples were attacked, if there were no more  _ airbenders _ , that meant-

“It was the Fire Nation,” Katara said bitterly. She glared at the two firebenders. Zuko looked away, but Azula met her eyes squarely. “They killed the airbenders.” 

“A hundred years ago,” Azula said shortly. “Sozin ordered it.” Her eyes narrowed. “Not us.” 

“Does it matter?” the water tribe girl sneered. “Fire Nation killed the Air Nomads and then started this war!” 

“Katara,” Hakoda ordered, his voice firm. “Yes, the Fire Nation killed the Air Nomads, this is correct. However, the Fire Nation members in this building are both actively working towards peace to fix the mistakes of their elders. Just like I would not judge you on the actions of your grandfather, or great-grandfather, you should not judge them for theirs.” He looked at her, his gaze heavy, even to Aang on the sidelines. Katara blinked, eyes wide, before she looked away, ashamed. 

“We are trying to stop the war.” Zuko said quietly, turning to Aang. A single golden eye stared at him, intense and bright. “I doubt you actually believe us, and I don’t blame you for that. A lot has happened in a hundred years, and very little of it good.” 

“I- I” Aang shook his head, wiping tears out of his eyes. “I don’t get it. And I can’t-” He shook his head. “It’s not true,” He whimpered. “It can’t be.” 

“We have not lied to you, and we will not,” Hakoda said quietly. He reached out, offering comfort. Aang stared at him for a moment, before accepting the hug, burying his face into the man’s chest. Something about him seemed safe. Hakoda wrapped his arms around him tightly. “It is going to hurt, but we will be here to help you.”

Aang wasn’t sure how they could help him. It wasn’t like if his people were gone, they could bring them back. 

\---

The scream echoed through the entire village, jerking everyone awake. Sokka grabbed the club next to his bedroll, launching to his feet. His dad was already out of the tent ahead of him. Katara stumbled out next, looking around wildly. Even Aang was out of the tent, his glider in his hands. 

The other members of the tribes were also running out of their tents, weapons in hands. A fire brightened the area, and Sokka glanced over to see Zuko racing towards them, hands alight. “Hakoda, I can’t fine Azula and Yue!” He rushed, panicked. 

Zuko had been in Bato’s tent, while the girls had gotten their own nearby, Sokka knew. He had helped them pitch it the day before. 

Another scream ripped through the air.

Hakoda swore. “That scream could’ve been either one of them.” 

Lightning shot  _ into  _ the sky from outside the wall, making everyone jump as the thunder rolled over them. Zuko took off, Bato and Hakoda behind him. Other warriors were running too, and Sokka hadn’t even paused in following them. 

They found the two girls on the ice fields, illuminated by the full moon. Azula was on her feet, pacing, staring towards the men. She raced forward asy approached, words already pouring out. 

“She started sleepwalking a few minutes ago!” She shouted. “I couldn’t wake her up. She just came out here and now she won’t wake up and sh-” 

Yue let out another blood curdling scream. 

Zuko ran forward, the fire on his hands changing from bright reddish orange to a myriad of colors. Sokka started, realizing that it was the special healing fire that the healers his dad had brought down used. 

The moment Zuko touched the white haired princess, she let out a gasp. Her spine arched backwards. Her head tossed back. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. Then she collapsed in the snow. 

His dad swore again, with much more emphasis, before dropping down next to her. “Is she-?” he asked, as Zuko ran fire over the girl. 

“She’s alive,” The prince muttered. “But sh-” 

Another gasp, and Yue lurched up. She blinked rapidly, twisting and turning to look around her. She finally stopped, then looked up at the full moon. 

“Yue?” Hakoda asked quietly. “Princess?” 

“We have to leave.” She choked out, tears falling freely down her face. “We have to go North as fast as we ca-” She started to sob, unable to even finish her sentence, throwing herself into Dad’s arms, who picked up and cradled her close. He stood, her in his arms, and started back towards the village. As they passed, Sokka could hear the princess sobbing against his dad’s chest the same thing, over and over again. 

“A red moon, and then gone. A red moon, and then gone.” 


End file.
